vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sire Bond
Sire Bond is the link between creator-creation that exists within the vampire and hybrid species. Creation complies with the direct and indirect orders of the Creator in order to show its loyalty. It is mentioned for the first time in'' Smells Like Teen Spirit, when Damon reveals Tyler is sired to Klaus, and while he says that it is very rare in vampires, it is apparently not so rare in hybrids. Hybrids Hybrids are loyal to Klaus and will seek his acceptance because his blood created them - this is called a "'Sire Bond'". Every hybrid is very loyal even when acting out of free will they can't stop doing what Klaus says. In ''Homecoming, Tyler gets everyone to go to his house for the homecoming dance after the gym gets flooded. It is implied later on that he had something to do with it. It is revealed that he did all of this for Klaus, and that the party is not a homecoming dance so much as a wake for Mikael. When Klaus goes to Tyler Lockwood's he shows him the other Hybrids he has created, like Tony his right hand man and Mindy. Klaus says that they will protect him no matter who gets in the way. When Klaus talks to Katherine who's pretending to be Elena that if he dies, he's made sure his Hybrids will kill Damon. Tony is later inside The Lockwood Mansion with Klaus when Mindy said that Klaus has a visitor witch she revealed to be Mikael, Klaus`s step father, Klaus said to Tony that he knew what to do. Tony then said to the other Hybrids to come with him and wait for Klaus to give the order to attack Mikael and anyone else who is with him. Tony and the other Hybrids tried to save Klaus their Hybrid master, but Elena who was really Katherine threw vervain at them making them to fall. After Stefan Salvatore had stole Klaus' family, He and Tony started to begin and search for him but didn't find him then they thought they would use Elena and Damon to help them find Klaus' family. Tyler injects Caroline with vervain, when she wakes up he asks her what is going on. She says that she doesn't know but if she did she wouldn't tell him do to his sire bond with Klaus. Caroline asks him why he willingly follows Klaus, as he doesn't have any free will when he does. Tyler responds that he never had free will, the full moon commanded him before, and Klaus saved him from that. the conversation ends with both parties angry at the other and the relationship in doubt. In Our Town, Tyler was ordered to bite Caroline but he refuses. While Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline were at the cemetery celebrating Caroline's 18th birthday, Tyler comes later. In the woods he talks with Caroline and accidentally bites her. He then goes to Klaus, who healed her. Tyler called Caroline's Dad to return to Mystic Falls, hoping he could help fighting off his sire bond to Klaus. He chains Tyler up and orders him to turn at will. Tyler refuses but then he tries to change. Because it hurts too much and he didn't want to continue, Bill threatens that he would decapitate Tyler right now if he didn't keep on. Later, Tyler lost control, broke out and attacked Bill, almost killing him. Tyler showed up at the Hospital and apologizes. Bill told him that he has to turn every day to fight the sire bond. In Dangerous Liaisons he calls Caroline, telling her he will come back when he's fixed. He's also mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline, where she was telling Klaus to give Tyler his freedom back. In Heart of Darkness, Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after having turned more or less one hundred times in the Appalachian mountains, thus breaking his sire bond. However, he leaves Caroline's house after finding a picture that Klaus gave to her. In Do Not Go Gentle, Tyler shows up at the dance to "sweep Caroline off her feet". When Klaus arrives and asks to dance with Caroline, Tyler pretends to still be under the influence of the sire bond. This is to prevent Klaus from having any suspicions. Until Bonnie breaks it, Caroline, Tyler and Klaus are unable to leave Mystic Falls High due to the containment spell placed there by Esther. Tyler and Caroline then pay their respects to the dying Alaric. Vampires The link between two vampires is different then the link between two hybrids. Whereas the link between two hybrids is formed out of gratitude, the link between vampires seems to be formed out of love. When a human loves a vampire, and is turned by that vampire's blood, they experience the sire bond, and do their best to please their sire. The sire bond does not influence feelings, only actions. The only known way to break a sire bond between vampires is for the sire to tell the one with the sire bond to forget about them and move on with their life. In My Brother's Keeper, it was revealed that Elena, as well as Charlotte were sired to Damon, as it was his blood that turned them. As Damon said during season three, it is rare, but not impossible. It was confirmed that if a "master" or the "slave" takes a cure sire bond between them will be broken. The Bond is at its strongest hen the Sire is within the presence of the Sired. It may be possible to break the sire bond the same way hybrids do; hybrid sire bonds are based on gratitude and is broken when they have nothing to be grateful for when the turn over and over again. Vampires are based on love and is possibly broken when they have nothing to love anymore i.e. switching of their humanity. As long as hybrids are grateful to their master they will be sired, this could mean as long as vampires are in love with their masters they will be sired and to stop loving them they turn of their switch (which is what damon made Elena do). Known Masters *'Klaus' - The first Hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man that was a Werewolf. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between Vampires and Werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. At the end of Season Two Klaus broke this curse and became a Hybrid. The curse unleashed his werewolf side which was dormant before Season Two. *'Damon Salvatore '- A 172 year old vampire. He was turned by the vampire Katherine Pierce in 1864 along with his brother Stefan Salvatore. Comrades Klaus uses the term comrades to describe his hybrids: *Tyler Lockwood - First successful hybrid - Klaus feeds Tyler with his blood and kills him, turning him into a transitioning hybrid. Klaus, upon realizing that Elena's blood was needed to complete the transformation, fed Tyler Elena's blood, and Tyler fully transitioned into a hybrid. Tyler is no longer under the influence of the Sire Bond, having broken it by turning into wolf from about 100 times. *Mindy was originally a werewolf from Portland, until she was successfully turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She was lately decapitated by Stefan Salvatore. *Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus's right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done throughout Homecoming and The New Deal until his death. He was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. *Daniel Warren was one of Klaus' hybrids. He was the hybrid sent to Abby's house. He was later killed by Elijah. *Dean was originally a werewolf until he was turned and killed by Klaus. He appear in The Killer, where's he was killed by Connor Jordan by shoting out his heart. *Kimberley was a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, and she is no longer sired to Klaus, as she broke it. *Chris was originally a werewolf, he was later killed and turned by Klaus. He appear in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, where he was killed by Jeremy Gilbert by decapitated him. *Adrian was a originally a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. He first appears in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street. Sire Bond Trees * Tyler (broken, undead) * Mindy (deceased) * Tony (deceased) * Daniel (deceased) * Nate (deceased) * Dean (deceased) * Chris (broken, deceased) * Kimberley (broken, deceased) * Adrian (broken, deceased) * 10 hybrids (broken, deceased) Hybrids Niklaus Mikaelson | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | Tyler Mindy Tony Daniel Nate Dean Chris Kimberley Adrian With Hybrids they can be helped to break the sire bond. ﻿ Vampires Damon Salvatore | --------------------- | | Elena Gilbert Charlotte With vampires they have to say to the vampire that he or she doesn't want to be around with them. Possible Sire Bonds A few speculated, but unconfirmed bonds exist. They include Damon Salvatore to Katherine (which would be broken), Sage to Finn, and Lee to Lexi. See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Featured Articles